VOX Box: Heretic Saga 21
Characters * Crimson Avenger * Gimmix * Shining Knight * Desperado * Sideways * Bulleteer * Heretic * ???? Location * Morrison Park, Gotham City, NJ * November 10th 2016, 2311 Local Time VOX Archive * Heretic: armor clanking Interesting place to pick for a fight. * Shining Knight: shuffling, armor clanking I'm not here to fight. * Heretic: You're in full suit of armor. * Shining Knight: Take yours off and I'll take mine off. * Heretic: scoff Good try, Ystina. * Shining Knight: Worth a shot. * Heretic: How did you know I'd be here? * Shining Knight: We found out about your use of the underground tunnels all over Gotham. I figured out that this park untility tunnel was the closest one to Coventry Cove. I've been camped down here alone for... Well, honestly I don't know how long... * Heretic: You are looking a bit pasty now that you mention it. * Shining Knight: chuckle As you are, Shelly. * Heretic: I... I don't want to kill you, you know? The armor wants me to, but... I just can't do it. * Shining Knight: I know. * Heretic: So you understand you need to get out of my way? * Shining Knight: I can't do that, Shelly... * Heretic: You must. If you interfere with my mission, I can't promise I can stop myself from killing you. * Shining Knight: Yuo won't kill me, Shelly. * Heretic: Yes, I will. If you interfere, I- Wait, you're not alone? * Shining Knight: Yes, I am... * Heretic: No, you're not! unsheathed, vorpal thrum * Shining Knight: Put the Sword of Salvation back in its sheath. unsheathed, sidhean thum * Heretic: You lied to me! * Shining Knight: No, I didn't! i came alone! * Desperado: footsteps You might've came alone, old timer, but I'm somethin' of a decent tracker. * Crimson Avenger: footsteps Yeah, right... Nothing said of my new ability to smell magical scent. * Shining Knight: What are you two doing here? * Desperado: unholstered, spurred footsteps Backing you up, Ser. * Crimson Avenger: unholstered, footsteps We're a team after all. * Heretic: scoff Maybe another then... footsteps, rfft, thud, armor clanking, growl, rfft What the-? * Sideways: 3 instances Oh, yeah, you ain't running away this time. We got you blocked in. * Gimmix: After you risked everything to save me, I couldn't sit this one out, Shelly. You understand. * Bulleteer: Hi, Shelly! Good to meet you. I'm Alix. * Heretic: growl Six against one? Not really fighting fair, are we? * Desperado: Whoa, hold on there... We'll fight fair so long as you do likewise. * Heretic: Meaning? * Desperado: We'll fight you one on one, one at the time. If you beat us all, you're free to walk out of here. You try to run away, and well, then we're gonna have to gang up on you. Them's the rules. * Shining Knight: Greg, this is not how I planned this. You guys are ruining my- * Desperado: Hush, old timer. Trust me. This plan's a good one. * Shining Knight: scoff You say that about all your plans... * Desperado: I can't help it if I'm the modern Shih Tzu. * Crimson Avenger: groan Sun Tzu. * Desperado: sigh Dadgummit, Shih Tzu's the damn dog, isn't it? * Crimson Avenger: Afraid so, Wing... * Desperado: Well, whatever the case maybe, I'm a brilliant strategist, not a brilliant historian. * Heretic: This isn't still fair... I'll be fatigued and wounded between each fight. * Desperado: We'll give you all the rest you need. Isn't that right, team? * Crimson Avenger: Yes. * Shining Knight: Sure. * Gimmix: I'm game. * Bulleteer: I guess... * Sideways: I mean, I've got school, but other than that, sure I'll hang out in the dark, creepy tunnel... * Desperado: See? It's settled then. I'll even let you pick the order you fight us in. * Heretic: You're just trying to stall me. It won't work. * Desperado: Maybe. Maybe not... The ball's in yourt court, Shelly. * Heretic: chuckle I'll be sure to embarass you each thoroughly before your deaths. thrum * Desperado: Alright, who's up first? * Heretic: Might as well take the heavy hitters out first. chuckle Bulleteer. * Bulleteer: Me? chuckle, footsteps, knuckles cracking Okay, sure, let's do this thing. Ready? * Heretic: Ready! footsteps, vorpal thrum, slash, loud bang, groan * Bulleteer: Looks like your blade isn't as sharp as you thought, huh? whack, armored body hitting wall, rapid footsteps, shout whoosh, fist smashing through brick, cough, cough Wait, where is- * Sideways: Behind you, Alix! * Bulleteer: Huh? cough, stumbling footsteps, thud, cough, wheeze, wheeze * Heretic: What's the matter? Ouf of breath? vorpal thrum * Bulleteer: What-? cough, cough, blood spatter, cough did you do to me? * Heretic: Choking gas. You have about ten minutes to live... maybe a bit longer with your meta-abilities. * Desperado: Derek, take Alix to Kiana now. * Sideways: Right, boss! footsteps I got you, Alix. Hang in there! rfft * Heretic: Two down. Four to go... Anyone want to volunteer to be next? * Shining Knight: I'll volunteer. sidhean thrum, sword clanking * Heretic: What? Pick up your sword. * Shining Knight: Nope. * Heretic: Pick it up! * Shining Knight: Uh-uh... * Heretic: Do it! * Shining Knight: expletive make me. * Heretic: growl, rapid footsteps, vorpal thrum, whoosh * Gimmix: scream No! * Heretic: huff, huff * Shining Knight: There a problem? * Heretic: huff No... * Shining Knight: Your blade's like an inch from my face... Pretty sure it's meant to go into your target. * Heretic: sword clanking You wanted to fight without swords. Let's fight without swords. whack * Shining Knight: pained groan, huff, bloodied spit, chuckle That was a bit of a cheap shot, but then again- footsteps, smash, armor clanking: 2 instances, thuds: 2 instances So is this! whack * Heretic: thud, armor clanking, clatter, groan, bloodied spit You talk too much... * Shining Knight: scoff I promise to observe a five second silence once I finish pounding some sense back in you. * Heretic: Don't make promises you can't keep! sidhean sparks * Shining Knight: whack, smash Never been one to do that. grapple, groan, mystic thrum, clatter, piece of armor clanking on ground, whack, grapple, groan, mystic thrum, clatter * Heretic: Wait... growl What are you doing? hiss You going to tear off my armor piece by piece? * Shining Knight: If I have to... armor clanking * Heretic: Ain't gonna happen! smash, sidhean thrum, mystic thrum * Shining Knight: snapping, loud scream * Gimmix: Whoa, I think Shelly just broke Tina's arm! * ????: Oh I did. smash, grapple, chuckle And now I'll break her neck unless you let me pass. * Desperado: That wasn't the agreement, Shelly! * ????: chuckle Shelly isn't the one in control right now. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 20. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 22. * Shelly at the end of the VOX is taken over by El Penitente. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 21 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline